Red and Silver
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: Meiling and Sakuya fall in love, but when Meiling gets struck by lightning, bad things begin to happen. Hopefully Meiling gets better before the Christmas party! Rated M just in case. I do not own Touhou Project or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST FANFICTION! WOOOH! All right, let's get started! By the way, this is a Meiling x Sakuya fanfic…**

Chapter 1: Love

Sakuya looked outside the window. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining brightly over the mansion. Birds chirped in the garden, and everything was peaceful.

Sakuya glanced over to where Meiling's post was and sighed when she saw that the red-haired Chinese girl was fast asleep. _I better go wake her up. The mistress would not be pleased if she found out that Meiling was slacking off again, _Sakuya thought to herself and prepared her knives. The only way to wake up the youkai was to stab her in the head with a knife, but Meiling didn't die from getting knifed in the head, so that was good.

_Honestly, I don't enjoy knifing her in the head. If she didn't go to sleep at her post, then I wouldn't have to do this…Maybe I should try a new way of waking her up, _Sakuya thought as she descended the mansion's steps and headed out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion walls toward Meiling.

"Meiling. Meiling! Wake up!" Sakuya yelled in the Chinese girl's ear, poking her sharply in the arm.

"Ramen…" Meiling mumbled in her sleep.

_Oh, whatever! I'll just knife her in the head to wake her up. It always works…_

Sakuya took a knife and stabbed Meiling in the head, but then quickly pulled it out. She knew that it wouldn't hurt the redheaded girl, but it still bothered her to stab Meiling in the head.

Meiling's eyes flashed open. "S-sorry Sakuya! I just dozed off, but don't worry! I would have woken up if someone tried to get in!" Meiling exclaimed.

Sakuya smiled. "It's okay. Just quit falling asleep, or I'll have to fire you. Lady Remilia doesn't like slackers."

"Phew!" Meiling exhaled. "I'll try not to fall asleep anymore Sakuya. It's just that I get sooo bored sometimes," the Chinese girl explained.

"Well, try to figure out a way to entertain yourself, Meiling. You honestly need to stop falling asleep," Sakuya said before walking back into the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"SAKUYA! HURRY, COME PUT FLANDRE BACK IN HER ROOM! SHE SOMEHOW GOT OUT!" Remilia called from somewhere near Flandre's room.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Sakuya yelled back. "Time stops flowing," she whispered to herself, and time stopped. Sakuya walked to where Flandre and Remilia were and picked a grinning Flandre up and set her back into her room.

_Poor Flandre, _Sakuya thought. _She always has to stay locked up in her room. But it's for everyone's own good._

Sakuya shut the door to Flandre's room and then whispered to herself: "Time flows again."

Time began to flow again and Remilia looked around confused for a moment, and then realized what happened. "Thank you, Sakuya. I don't know what would've happened if she got out," Remilia thanked her maid and walked off to Patchouli's library.

Sakuya, seeing that she had already cleaned the mansion from top to bottom, and that nobody needed her service, headed toward her room to clean her knives because there was nothing else to do. She entered her room and turned on a lamp that had been brought from the outside world by Nitori the engineer.

There was a nightstand beside a large queen-sized bed in the room. A closet occupied one part of the room and so did a drawer that she kept all of her knives in. On another wall, there was a large window that overlooked the mansion's garden and Meiling's post.

_Meiling, _Sakuya thought. _That girl needs to stay awake or she'll be fired. And then I don't know how we would get another gate-guard._

Long into the night, the clock chimed 10 o'clock. Meiling looked around in the darkness and found no signs of intruders. Not even the black-white magician had come to the mansion that day to "borrow" some books.

Meiling tried to keep her eyes open, but kept nodding off. She never got enough sleep because sometimes she worked overtime guarding the gate by accident, and Sakuya always had to come outside and get her.

_Sakuya, _Meiling thought. _She's always knifing me in the head to keep me awake. I wonder if she does it because I need to protect the mansion, or if there is another reason. What if she fears that I'll get fired?_

"Meiling!" Sakuya shouted from somewhere behind her. "You need to come inside! It's going to get cold out here pretty soon. It's almost nearing winter."

Meiling turned her head to look at the silver-haired girl. Yes, the youkai was older than the maid, but that didn't mean she was more mature. Sometimes, Sakuya scared Meiling because of how mature she was.

"Okay, I'll come inside," Meiling agreed. She shivered when she realized how cold it actually was.

Sakuya waited until Meiling was beside her and walked with her side by side up to the mansion. Meiling reached to open the door, but so did Sakuya, causing their hands to brush each other.

"Sorry!" They said in unison. Meiling held open the door for Sakuya and shut it behind them after going inside. She climbed the stairs to her room and looked back at Sakuya before going into her room. Their rooms were right across the hall from each other.

"Good night, Meiling," Sakuya said and creaked her door shut.

"Good night, Sakuya." Meiling shut her door as well and then went to sleep in her bed.

"Hey Sakuya! What's up?" Meiling asked the silver-haired girl.

"Oh, nothing," Sakuya giggled, which was something that she never did.

"Um…Sakuya, are you feeling okay?" Meiling asked her. Sakuya was acting a little…bubbly, which was just the opposite of her serious personality.

"Me? Oh, I'm feeling just fine. The question is," Sakuya said, tracing Meiling's bottom lip with her finger, "how are you?"

"Well, I'm feeling normal, but you're acting very strange, Sakuya. Normally, you aren't this bubbly," Meiling commented. "Are you sure you're feeling-MMHHFF!" Sakuya then kissed Meiling very hard and passionately. Meiling tried to pull away, but to no avail, as Sakuya parted her lips with her tongue.

Finally, Sakuya broke away, gasping for air. "Sakuya!" Meiling exclaimed, shocked at the maid's behavior.

Sakuya then pulled Meiling into a tight embrace; her hands sliding lower and lower down Meiling's back, until-

"GAAH!" Meiling exclaimed, panting. She looked around her room, frightened about what had just occurred. _Phew! It was only a dream. If Sakuya finds out about this, she'd kill me!_

Meiling looked out her window. It was still dark out, and her clock read 5:30 AM. _Maybe I'll just get a head start on the day. I feel pretty rested up, and I shouldn't fall asleep at my post today._

Meiling slowly creaked her door open and looked down the dark hallway. She closed her door behind her and crept up the mansion stairs to the roof.

Meiling didn't come to the roof very often, although she had been up there before to put on Christmas lights. She crossed the roof and sat down on the very edge, her feet dangling in midair. The sun began to rise as she heard footsteps behind her.

Meiling swiveled around to see whom it was and was surprised to see Sakuya sitting beside her. "G-good morning, Sakuya! What brings you on the roof…where I am sitting…?"

"I like to come up here every morning and watch the sun rise. What about you; what are you doing up here?"

"Well, I woke up early by accident, so I just decided to come up here to pass some time before my shift started."

"Same here. I normally wake up early so that way I can have some time to myself before the day begins."

"Couldn't you just stop time to have some time to yourself?" Meiling questioned the silver-haired girl, hoping that she wouldn't get stabbed in the head because she had asked this.

But Sakuya smiled and answered her question. "Well, I could, but I don't want to stop time too much unless it's necessary," she blushed.

"Oh."

It was silent for a while before Sakuya asked her a strange question.

"Meiling, do you know why Marisa comes into the mansion? I mean, she says she comes to 'borrow' books, but the other day, when I was bringing tea to Lady Patchouli, she and Marisa were talking together like old friends. It was strange how Marisa and Patchouli were acting. I think Patchouli may have a crush on Marisa, but Marisa just thinks of them as friends. What do you think?" Sakuya asked Meiling.

"Well…it's likely, but aren't Marisa and that shrine maiden a couple?" Meiling responded.

"They are, but still, I think Patchouli could have a crush on Marisa."

It was silent again for a bit, and then Meiling stood up to stretch her legs. "I think I'm going to start my post a little early today. It's such a nice morning," Meiling told Sakuya.

Sakuya stood up too, coming up to the taller girl's shoulders in height. "You're right, Lady Patchouli will be waking up soon and she'll be asking for breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, have you eaten anything yet?" She asked the Chinese girl.

"No, I haven't," Meiling replied.

"Well, you can't guard the Scarlet Devil Mansion on an empty stomach. I'll make you something to eat," Sakuya said, and then walked back into the mansion.

Sakuya entered the large kitchen in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She got out a few eggs, got out some bacon, and made Meiling some tea while the eggs and bacon were cooking.

When Meiling's breakfast was done, she began to prepare her own breakfast, as well as Patchouli's. She brought Patchouli her breakfast and then brought Meiling hers.

Sakuya and Meiling ate on the roof, gossiping about who likes who and laughing at things like how people called Cirno a "baka". When the two finished, Meiling thanked Sakuya for the food and then flew off the roof to her post, and Sakuya went inside the mansion to wake up Remilia.

Sakuya gently shook Remilia awake. "It's time to wake up, Lady Remilia. It's already noon," she whispered.

Remilia sat up in bed and Sakuya gave Remilia a tray with her breakfast on it.

"So, Sakuya, what exactly were you doing on the roof with Meiling this morning?" Remilia asked after chewing up a dead rabbit's leg and swallowing.

"How did you know?"

"Sakuya, you do realize that Patchouli saw you sneaking up to the roof after Meiling, right? She woke up and wandered into the hallway, only to see you climbing the stairs to the roof. She came into my room to tell me that you were going to the roof because she was worried about whether or not you'd be okay up there. She said she also saw Meiling go up there as well.

"So, Sakuya, what were you and Meiling doing up there?" Remilia asked with a smirk on her face.

"We just watched the sun rise and talked about whether or not Patchouli has a crush on Marisa, that's all," she replied. "Did I break a rule by going up onto the roof?"

"No, you didn't break any rules. I was just curious about what you two were doing on the roof," Remilia assured her. "Oh, and by the way, everyone has the day off today. Would you mind announcing that to everyone?"  
>"Pardon me for asking, but why do we get the day off?"<p>

"I don't know. I just wanted to give you guys the day off for working so hard. You haven't had a break since last Christmas, so I figured that you guys would need one."

"Thank you, Lady Remilia! The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion will be pleased to hear this," Sakuya thanked her and then left the room.

"Oh, and Sakuya. If you like Meiling, you need to tell her, or else she'll never know how you feel."

Sakuya blushed. "O-okay, Ojousama." Sakuya told everyone in the mansion that they had the day off on Remilia's orders, and then went outside to tell Meiling the news.

"AWESOME! What should I do?" Meiling exclaimed when Sakuya told her.

"I don't know what I should do either. A day off was so unexpected," said Sakuya.

"Hey Sakuya, want me to give you a tour of the garden?" She asked her casually.

"S-sure," Sakuya stuttered, and then followed Meiling into the mansion's walls.

They entered the garden and Meiling pointed out some flowers to her. "Those are patchoulis, these are roses, and these are begonias," Meiling pointed out to Sakuya.

"You do a good job in the garden, Meiling," she praised the Chinese girl, feeling like Meiling didn't receive enough praise from anyone.

"Thank you! I do enjoy gardening."

All of a sudden, a scream filled the air. Meiling and Sakuya rushed outside of the mansion gates to see who it was.

Strangely, it was Youmu Konpaku, who was running away from Yuyuko. "HELP ME! IT'S A GHOST!" Youmu screamed, a frightened look of her face as she buried her head into Meiling's shirt.

Sakuya suddenly felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. Why had Youmu done that? Did she like the redheaded girl?

"Calm down, Youmu! It's only me, Yuyuko! Wait a minute…you're afraid of ghosts?" Yuyuko giggled.

"NO! It's just…you scared me for a bit," Youmu scoffed.

Yuyuko suddenly noticed Meiling and Sakuya standing there. "Ah, sorry for troubling you. Youmu ran off screaming so I gave chase to see what was wrong. I'm hungry, Youmu. Let's go back home."

The ghost and the half-ghost walked back to their home and left Meiling and Sakuya standing there. "Um…well, that was random," Sakuya muttered.

"So now what do you want to do?" Meiling asked the silver-haired girl standing beside her. "I was thinking about taking a walk around Gensokyo. I haven't been out of the mansion's ground in a while. Want to come with?" Meiling asked shyly.

Sakuya blushed and hoped that Meiling didn't notice. "Sure."

The two left the mansion grounds and walked toward the sun, which was slowly descending in the sky.

"Sakuya, would you like to play a game?" Meiling asked her.

"What kind of game?"  
>"It's a game where we ask each other questions and we have to answer honestly. It's like Truth or Dare, but without the Dare," Meiling explained. "Here, I'll go first: Do you think that Marisa and Reimu are in love?"<p>

"Yes, I do. They seem like a pretty cute pair to me."

"Okay, now you ask a question."  
>"How old are you, Meiling?"<p>

"Honestly, I don't know."

It was silent for a bit before Meiling decided that Sakuya should ask another question.

"Meiling?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Have you been in the outside world before?"

"Yes, I have."

"Your turn to ask a question," Sakuya told Meiling.

"Okay." Meiling was silent for a while before she finally came up with a question. "Sakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you love somebody?" Meiling asked her.

_GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW SHE'D ASK THAT QUESTION! God damn it, where are my knives? Shoot, I left them in the mansion! Oh well…I guess I should just face Meiling and tell her the truth._

"Yes, I do. I do love somebody."

"Who?"

_DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! Why am I being such a coward? Lady Remilia told me I should tell her or she'll never know…I need to just tell her right now! But how do I confess to her?_

Sakuya looked into Meiling's green eyes and stopped walking. She looked around for Aya the paparazzi girl and made sure she wasn't there before looking back into the depths of Meiling's warm, forest green eyes.

_I need to tell her. And I will._

"Her name is…her name is Meiling. Her name is Hong Meiling, she is the gate-guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and I love everything about her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't even know if she feels the same way back, and I can only hope that she does," Sakuya whispered.

Meiling stood there, mouth wide open in shock. Sakuya continued gazing lovingly into Meiling's green eyes.

Suddenly, Meiling placed her lips of Sakuya's. Sakuya had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the taller girl better. She parted Meiling's lips with her tongue and began making-out with her. It just felt so right, being there in Meiling's arms, as the sun began to set and their shadows were cast on the ground, so close together that it looked like they were one person.

They pulled away after a while, gasping for breath.

"Sakuya Izayoi," Meiling whispered. "I love you too."

The next morning, the two girls woke up early again and went out onto the roof. This time, they were careful that nobody saw them going up to the roof. They sat there, side by side, with their feet dangling over the edge and watching the sunrise.

_I'm so happy that Sakuya and I both confessed to each other yesterday. I love her so much and I have for a while now, apparently. After that dream I had, I realized how much I actually did love her. And I'm glad that she loves me back, _Meiling thought to herself.

Sakuya leaned her head onto Meiling's shoulder and sighed lovingly. Meiling gently stroked Sakuya's hair with her hand.

"Hey Meiling."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then it was silent again before the door to the roof burst open and Patchouli was standing there. Meiling and Sakuya, both startled very badly, jumped up and faced her.

"H-hello, Patchouli-sama! What b-brings you onto the roof this n-nice morning?" Meiling stuttered.

"That's my question. Why were you two cuddling on the roof?" Patchouli asked them.

"We weren't, Patchouli-sama. We were only sitting side by side like good friends do. Were you expecting us to sit a couple hundred feet away from each other?" Sakuya asked her.

"Well then, why was Meiling stroking you hair with her hand and why were you leaning your head on her shoulder?" Patchouli asked them knowingly. "Come on, just tell the truth. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine. A question for a question. Yes, Meiling and I are a couple, but don't tell anyone. And our question that we get to ask you is whether or not you have a crush on Marisa," Meiling asked her.

Patchouli blushed. "Y-yes, I do have a crush on the black-white magician. Promise you won't tell?"

"Okay. Just as long as you don't tell Remilia about us."

"Oh, and by the way, we have another day off for some reason. Remilia is being really nice lately and she's spending a lot of time with her sister. I think something is up with her, but she's not budging." Patchouli left and the two girls were alone on the roof again.

"Looks like we're going to have some rain," Sakuya observed, pointing to the clouds on the horizon.

Meiling nodded and laced her fingers into Sakuya's. She had never held someone's hand before, and wanted to see what it was like. Sakuya had nice, soft hands with calluses along the insides of her fingers that she had most likely built up by throwing knives.

By the time it was afternoon, the clouds had reached the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But strangely, no rain fell. The clouds stayed like this over night as well, eerily still in the sky, still not letting out any rain. No moonlight shown through either, so the world was a pitch-black color.

When the sun finally did rise, causing the world to turn gray, the clouds began to drizzle a small amount of rain over the mansion. The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion did not have the day off that rainy day. Meiling had to guard the gate even though it was raining, but it wasn't pouring too hard.

Soon, the rain began to pick up the pace, raining harder and faster. Every drop that hit Meiling's head burned like fire, but also felt cold like ice.

Meiling heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Sakuya holding an umbrella. "Here you go, Meiling. It's getting pretty stormy out here, isn't it? If it gets too intense, come inside because nobody is out in this weather so I really don't see a need for you to guard the gate…"

"Okay. Thank you, Sakuya," Meiling replied.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled loudly and a large lightning bolt came hurling down toward them! Sakuya jumped out of the way in time, but Meiling hadn't noticed that the lightning was coming down and had no time to jump out of the way. The bright sparks of lightning hit Meiling and scorched her clothing.

Meiling's vision blurred red as she fell to the ground, her hair scorched black from the lightning. Sakuya rushed over to Meiling and began to help her up.

"MEILING! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sakuya rushed over and pulled Meiling inside the mansion.

"Sakuya…." Meiling whispered so softly that Sakuya wasn't sure she heard anything at all.

Sakuya picked Meiling up and carried her into her room. "Yes?"  
>"Sakuya…" Meiling whispered, her eyes turning a strange orange color and her clothes fading from green to something darker. Her hair had already lost its color, being a dark black instead of a usual bright red. "Help me, Sakuya."<p>

**So, that was my first fanfic! What do y'all think? I'm going to make another chapter for this story soon. I want to do something with a certain purple-clad, black-haired girl…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I'm back. This is the second chapter in Red and Silver, a Meiling x Sakuya fanfiction. **

Chapter 2: Lightning

"Meiling!" Sakuya cried out. She grasped Meiling's hand, trying to get her to stay awake. But the once red-haired girl was now unconscious, and Sakuya could do nothing about it.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?_ Sakuya thought, panicking. _I'll get Patchouli and ask her to contact Eirin! _

With one last glance back at Meiling, Sakuya headed out of Meiling's room and ran to get Patchouli. Running in the halls wasn't a very civil thing to do, but this was an emergency, and during emergencies there were exceptions.

Sakuya banged open the library doors. "LADY PATCHOULI! CONTACT EIRIN!" Sakuya shouted to her. She shut the library doors behind her and ran to Patchouli's desk, where the purple-clad girl normally resided.

"What for?" Patchouli asked, looking up from a large ancient-looking book.

"Meiling was struck by lightning and she just went unconscious. I need Eirin _now," _Sakuya explained.

Patchouli smiled. "You do realize that I also have a way with medical-related things too, right?"

"What do you mean?" Sakuya asked Patchouli.

"Let's just say that I know a little more than just the basics." Patchouli got up from her desk and walked out of the library with Sakuya close behind. "Where is Meiling?"

"In her room."

Patchouli asked no more questions as they walked to Meiling's room. She pushed open the door to the Chinese girl's room and crossed the room to Meiling.

"Meiling," Patchouli whispered, poking her in the side. "Meiling, wake up."

Sakuya craned over Patchouli's shoulder and gasped when she saw Meiling.

Meiling was covered in darkness from head to toe. Whatever green she had worn was now a dark purple. Her hair was a dark-black color and her skin was pale.

"Meiling," Sakuya whispered. She was almost ready to break down crying in front of Patchouli, to die for Meiling. But Sakuya still had hope that Meiling was still alive because of the rise and fall in her chest.

"Meiling, it's Patchouli. Wake up please," Patchouli said into the Chinese girl's ear. "Gosh, she sleeps like a rock! What do you do to wake her up anyway, Sakuya?" Patchouli asked the maid.

"N-normally I stab her in the head with one of my knives. It always seems to work," Sakuya told the librarian nervously.

"Do it. But be as gentle as possible."

Sakuya nodded and followed Patchouli's order. She pulled out her knife and without another word, stabbed it into Meiling's head.

Meiling didn't wake up. She just continued to sleep, her chest still rising and falling in time with her breathing. In fact, Meiling looked more asleep than ever.

"Oh no…now what?" Sakuya asked Patchouli. If Meiling didn't wake up soon, Sakuya was afraid that she would be like this forever.

"Now we wait until she wakes up. Sakuya, I suggest that you return to you chores if you haven't already finished them all. And if you have, keep an eye on Meiling. If there are any changes, report to me immediately," Patchouli ordered.

"Yes, Patchouli-sama," Sakuya replied.

Without another word, Patchouli Knowledge left the room and went back to the library. Sakuya found a chair in Meiling's room and pulled it up to her bed. She took a seat in the chair and watched Meiling's steady breathing, looking for even the slightest changes. Sakuya had already finished all of her chores and felt awkward watching Meiling sleep. But it was necessary to watch over her beloved. She didn't want Meiling to die.

"Oh Meiling," Sakuya cried. "What happened to you?"

There was no reply. Sakuya felt like she was going to explode. She traced Meiling's bottom lip, remembering what it had felt like to kiss the Chinese girl.

_I wonder…_ Sakuya thought. Suddenly, an idea sparked within the depths of her mind. _I'll kiss her awake!_

Sakuya bent over Meiling and put her lips on the other girl's. She didn't press their lips together for too long; it was a very brief kiss.

Meiling's eyes flashed open. They were dark red, like the color of Remilia's eyes, but darker. Sakuya felt like she was going to die. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER EYES? _

"M-meiling?" Sakuya asked. "How are you feeling?"  
>Meiling groaned and pushed Sakuya away. "Get the fucking hell away from me," Meiling said irritably.<p>

Sakuya was shocked. Not once in her whole entire life had she heard Meiling swear. Never.

"Meiling? Are you okay?" Sakuya asked, worry quivering in her voice.

"Me? Am I okay? Why don't you ask yourself that? You seem to be worrying yourself over me. Why don't you leave?" Meiling said, ice in her voice.

Sakuya was stunned once more. She stopped and chose her words carefully.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakuya asked, pulling out her knives.

"Well, you might not be smart enough to comprehend this, but I am Lie Meiling. Technically, I'm from the future, but that's not important right now. What is important," Lie Meiling said, tracing her finger over Sakuya's bottom lip, "Is that I return to guarding the gate. So, if you would please step aside, then I would be more than happy to continue my job," Lie Meiling chuckled.

Sakuya gripped her knives tightly, determined not to move out of the way for this…monster. If Sakuya had to, she would knock some sense into Lie Meiling.

Lie Meiling tried to get passed Sakuya, but Sakuya didn't budge. She stood still, thinking about how she could get out of the room and get Patchouli without giving Lie Meiling a free ticket outside.

"Move it, bitch," Lie Meiling demanded.

Sakuya smiled. "No." She would use her old trick on Lie Meiling and run to get Patchouli. "Time stops flowing," she whispered to herself. Time stopped, and Sakuya smiled. That trick always worked.

Sakuya turned on her heel and headed out of the room when suddenly, she heard a loud cracking sound behind her. She turned around and was horrified to find Lie Meiling standing there, cracking her neck and her knuckles.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. I'm from the future; you can't use the trick on me!" Lie Meiling laughed evilly. Meiling's future self went into a fighting position, a confident look on her face. Time was still stopped even though the trick didn't work on Lie Meiling.

Sakuya held her knives in one hand and just stood there, waiting for Lie Meiling to make her first move. She knew that first attacks weren't Meiling, and she hoped that Lie Meiling wasn't comfortable with first attacks.

Apparently, it was the exact opposite. Lie Meiling charged at Sakuya. Luckily, Sakuya was able to hold up one knife to block the attack. She wounded Lie Meiling in the shoulder and blood began to pour onto the floor.

But Lie Meiling didn't care. She cracked her neck and ran forward again. Sakuya caught Lie Meiling's arm and stabbed her in the head. She didn't even bother to pull the knife out either. She just left it there.

Lie Meiling plummeted to the floor with her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Sakuya sighed and left the room, locking the door behind her. She left her knife in Lie Meiling's head.

As she made her way to Patchouli's library, she suddenly realized something. That bitch was Meiling's future self!

_Oh no!_ Sakuya thought to herself. _Meiling is going to turn out like that? Oh no, what happens that makes her like that? _Sakuya continued walking through the mansion, eyeing the paintings on the wall. There were many paintings in the mansion, and sometimes Sakuya wondered how there could be so many paintings in one place.

When she entered Patchouli's library, she quickly ran to her desk and spotted Patchouli sitting there, reading. _Oh good, she's here. She's always in here._

Sakuya noticed something strange about Patchouli. She wasn't moving or breathing at all, and when Sakuya poked her, she didn't respond. _Oh, I forgot to start time again!_

"Time flows once more," Sakuya whispered to herself. Sure enough, time began to flow once more and Patchouli was breathing again.

"Lady Patchouli?" Sakuya asked the magician.

"AH! Oh, it's you, Sakuya. Please don't creep up on me like that!" Patchouli said, startled. "How is Meiling?"

"Awake. And apparently, she's not Meiling anymore," Sakuya replied. "She's the future version of Meiling. She claims that her name is Lie Meiling though. She's speaking in a foul language and…" Sakuya trailed off when she realized how bad the situation actually was. Sure, Meiling's personality had completely changed, but what if it was irreversible?

"Ah. I know what we need to do," Patchouli started. "We need to pay a kappa a visit."

"Nitori?"

"Nitori Kappashiro."

** All right, so that's Chapter 2! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter… I wanted to make a cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nitori Kawashiro

Sakuya Izayoi walked to Meiling's room with Patchouli in tow. She creaked open the door, half expecting Lie Meiling to jump her. Instead, the room seemed empty.

Sakuya held her breath as she took a step inside the room. She was immediately jumped by Lie Meiling and slammed into the wall. Lie Meiling forced Sakuya's arms to her side and began to roughly kiss her, her tongue barging her way into Sakuya's mouth. Sakuya let out a startled noise as Lie Meiling pressed her body against Sakuya's.

She didn't know how to react. What should she do? Stopping time wasn't an option. But only if she could reach one of her knives…

Sakuya pulled a hand away from Lie Meiling's grasp and reached for her knife in her pocket. She then stabbed Lie Meiling in the shoulder and left her knife there. She pulled more knives from her pocket and stabbed Lie Meiling with them.

The red-eyed, purple-clad, evil girl took a step back and gasped in pain. Finally, Sakuya was free!

Sakuya ran over to Lie Meiling and pulled out all of her knives, only to stab her again in different places with them. Patchouli took a few tentative steps in and held out a sedative shot to Sakuya, which she gladly took from her.

"How long will it take-" Sakuya grunted, struggling with the thrashing Lie Meiling. "For the sedative…to kick in?" Sakuya asked, inserting the sedative into one of Lie Meiling's veins.

"About fifteen seconds. I got this one from Eirin. She told me that if things get rough with Flandre, I should use it on her," Patchouli replied, her purple eyes glimmering with knowledge.

After about fifteen seconds of worthless thrashing, Lie Meiling had finally calmed down. Sakuya gave the empty shot to Patchouli, which she pocketed.

"Now what?" Sakuya asked the purple mage.

"Now we take her to see Nitori Kappashiro," Patchouli responded. She sighed and lifted Lie Meiling's sleeping body with magic and walked out of the room. They went down the hall and into the front room, where Patchouli paused. "Sakuya, would you mind getting the door for me?"

Sakuya opened the large wooden door of the mansion and held it open for Patchouli. Just as she did this, Remilia walked into the front room.

"Sakuya, where are you and Patchy going?" Remilia asked. She had a curious expression on her face.

"Meiling's fallen ill. We're going to see Nitori Kappashiro," Sakuya explained.

Remilia frowned. "Isn't it Kawashiro? And why Nitori instead of Eirin?"

Patchouli stuck her head back into the mansion. "Now I remember! It's Kawashiro, not Kappashiro! We're going to Nitori's because Meiling-or Lie Meiling, as she calls herself now-claims that she is from the future. I'm going to ask Nitori if she can run a few tests on her," Patchouli answered to Remilia.

Remilia chuckled, like stuff like this happened every day. Sakuya felt a little angry that Remilia had chuckled at something serious like this. What if Meiling was never the same again? She would feel sad that her beloved would never be better again.

"Take care, Patchouli. And you too, Sakuya," Remilia said, and then turned on her heel to and walked down the hallway to Flandre's room.

Patchouli sighed and went out the door once more. Sakuya followed in suit, closing the door behind her as she entered the outside air.

"So…are we flying?" Sakuya asked the mage. She didn't know if she was strong enough to fly outside because of her asthma attacks. Plus, what if Patchouli's aura dropped?

"Yes, we are. I hope that I don't have any asthma attacks. I haven't had one in a while," Patchouli informed the maid. She suddenly began hovering in midair, and then took off toward Nitori's home in the mountains.

Sakuya followed Patchouli, flying at her side. She knew the way to Nitori's house, but it had been a while since she had flown.

The wind tickled her nose, bringing the scent of winter with it. Cirno and the other ice fairies would be playing with their ice powers at the lake. The air felt chilly, and Sakuya shivered a bit. Patchouli seemed like it didn't bother her though.

Lie Meiling floated at Patchouli's side, her chest rising and falling in time with her breathing. Sakuya felt tears come to her eyes. _Why did this have to happen to Meiling? _

Finally, after a few minutes of flying, they arrived at Nitori's house. Sakuya landed on the ground and Patchouli landed beside her, and then erupted in a fit of coughing and hacking.

"Lady Patchouli, are you okay?" Sakuya asked her.

"I'm fine," Patchouli groaned, and then coughed some more.

Once Patchouli's coughing had stopped, she and the purple mage walked up to Nitori's house and knocked on her door. Nitori, being the shy person she was, surprisingly opened up the door.

"Wh-who are you?" Nitori asked them, the door only open a crack.

"I'm Sakuya, maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remember me? I stopped by to ask for some lamps from the outside world, remember? And you directed me to the human village," Sakuya explained. "And this is Patchouli Knowledge. She stopped by to loan you a few books on technology."

Nitori's eyes lit up. She must have felt relieved that she knew them. "Why are you here?"

Sakuya explained to Nitori their situation and Meiling's strange behavior. Nitori nodded and opened her door up wider. "Come on in. I think I know what's going on," Nitori said, blushing shyly.

Sakuya and Patchouli stepped inside. The walls were a cucumber-green color and on one wall there were shelves full of sprockets, hammers, wrenches, and just about every piece of building equipment that someone would ever need.

"You have a lovely home," Patchouli commented as they walked through Nitori's house. They followed the kappa through a big wooden door.

"Thanks," Nitori said quietly and blushed once more. She tinkered with a few machines in a brightly lit room. The room was huge, with cement floors and machines of all types lined up neatly on the wall. Despite the neatness of the machines, there was Nitori's messy desk in the center of the room.

Nitori grabbed a wrench from her back pocket and screwed a bolt into a machine that had a table attached to it. The machine buzzed and came to life as Nitori screw the bolt into the machine and pressed a big green button.

"Bring her here, please," Nitori said so quietly that Sakuya wasn't even sure if she had heard her. But she must have, because Patchouli walked toward Nitori and set Lie Meiling on the table with magic. Patchouli looked like she needed to rest because of all the magic that she had used to bring Lie Meiling here.

Nitori strapped Lie Meiling to the table and hooked up some cords to her, placing suction cups on her forehead, arms, and cheeks. Sakuya watched as Nitori pressed a red button, and the machine stopped making whirring noises. Nitori quickly pulled some earmuff looking things out of a drawer in the machine and shoved them into Patchouli and Sakuya's hands. "Hurry, put these on!" Nitori exclaimed, and shoved them onto her own head. She had an expression similar to that of a child's on Christmas morning.

Sakuya pulled the earmuff things over her ears and then figured out why Nitori had given them to her. It was because of the loud sounds that the machine made.

Sakuya watched as the machine turned a bluish color, lighting up the whole room in blue light. Lie Meiling was zapped with powerful blue electricity and Sakuya winced as Lie Meiling was poked and prodded by the machine. The sensor things that Nitori had attached to Lie Meiling's head were glowing lime green and Lie Meiling was shuddering in her sleep.

Suddenly, after about five minutes, the lights dimmed, and the machine shut down. Nitori took off her earmuffs. Sakuya and Patchouli took theirs off as well and handed them back to Nitori, who was grinning very broadly.

Nitori clasped her hands together in front of her. "Well, I guess that means that we have all the information that we need now!" Nitori said, and then ran over to the machine and pressed a large blue button. A computer screen ejected itself from the side and a printer popped out behind it. The printer began to print all of the test results and the computer was covered in charts, like heart monitors and the probability that Lie Meiling was from the future.

Sakuya watched as Nitori took the papers off of the printer. The kappa then turned around and handed them to Sakuya.

"There you go," Nitori breathed. "That's all of the results in simplified form. Patchouli should be able to help you figure them out; she's smart." Nitori ran across the room to her messy desk. "Here's a book on coding and all that stuff," Nitori said, giving them a big blue book. "That Marisa girl stopped by to give me this book a while ago and I opened it yesterday. _Remilia Scarlet _was written on the inside so I figured it was yours."

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I'm going to repay you!" Patchouli said enthusiastically, smiling widely. She took the book from Nitori. "We must get going now, don't you agree, Sakuya? We have a lot of coding to do," Patchouli asked the maid.

"Yes, I think we need to start heading back to the mansion. Thanks for all the help, Nitori," Sakuya said.

"No problem. And also, don't forget Meiling!"

Sakuya pushed open the Scarlet Devil Mansion's doors and let the mage go in first. Sakuya had the book in one hand and the coding in the other because Patchouli had to carry Meiling with magic and couldn't hold anything else.

"Thank you, Sakuya," Patchouli said as she walked in.

Sakuya closed the door behind them and followed Patchouli to the library, where they found Koakuma waiting patiently at Patchouli's desk.

"Would you like some tea, Patchouli-sama? Sakuya-sama?" Koakuma asked them as Patchouli sat down in her desk.

"That would be lovely, Koa," Patchouli answered.

"No thank you," Sakuya replied to the little devil.

Koakuma hurried off into the kitchen of the mansion to prepare some tea while Sakuya and Patchouli remained in the library.

"I don't know much about computers," Patchouli sighed. "But I think I know a bit on how to read this stuff. Let's see…"

Patchouli skimmed the page, her eyes flickering over the coding. Sakuya was amazed that Patchouli could read that fast. Then again, the purple mage _did _read for a living.

Sakuya looked over Patchouli's shoulder at the text and was surprised to find everything in random letters and numbers. It looked something like this:

Effort11211223455f=?yes1111x=?no32941z=?notconfirmed1111342571257148571495734985374958rebooting214143restarting1343125325confirmationz=?yes9304814508940185109328509238509238509213850350892803298501985309285093285091283509QQQQQQQQQQQQ982905801923589032890324804932158392392399060e=mc2?hhh383283288128futureconfirmation=323232323232394800285092389032840923832932490324093249834298234902439049243908243908234904238442234234dfwefhqeffvjfbeifbef3irq89238938932

"What does it say?" Sakuya asked, anxious to know if Meiling would ever be okay. She looked over at a couch in Patchouli's library, where she had been set down gently by Patchouli when they had arrived.

"Sakuya…" Patchouli sighed. "This is going to be hard to explain…"

"What is it?"

Patchouli skimmed the page once more. "Meiling is in a condition that is…complicated. She was struck by lightning and replaced with her future self. This test has confirmed that she is in her future state at the moment.

"But, at least this is undoable. She must kill someone or something to be able to come out of her current state. If she doesn't, then the spell will not be undone. It doesn't matter when, how, who, or what she kills. She just has to kill something.

"I haven't seen a case like this in years. In fact, Cirno had it once and was walking around like a zombie. She must die or something in the future.

"Good luck, Sakuya. And if you can't get her to kill anything, then come to me and I'll create something that she can kill. Just make sure she doesn't kill you," Patchouli finished. Koakuma came by with the tea and set down the tray. Patchouli took the cup off of the tray and took a sip as Koakuma walked away with a stack of books that Patchouli had already read.

"Right. Thank you so much for all of this," Sakuya said to the mage.

Patchouli nodded, and then picked up the book on coding and began to read the first page.

**Cool! Chapter 3 is DONE! I'm going to bring out Chapter 4 soon. Sorry I didn't update the story very quickly; my teacher enjoys giving us homework. **** But Chapter 4 will come out soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Meiling! Meiling, where are you?" Sakuya shouted from somewhere far away.

Meiling got excited. Maybe this time Sakuya wouldn't run away from her! Meiling ran toward the source of the sound, tripping over rose bushes in the garden. It was a nice, cool, moonlit night and Meiling would finally get to see Sakuya again, to feel her, to know that she was real.

"I'm here! Sakuya! I'm here!" Meiling called to the silver-haired girl.

"Meiling!"

"Sakuya!" Meiling kept on running through the rosebushes. They seemed to continue going on and on in the night, like there was no end to the rosebushes. But Meiling only had to hope that there was, and that Sakuya was at the end of this mess.

"Sakuya! Wait for me!" Meiling shouted.

Again, Sakuya cried out: "Meiling! Where are you?"

Meiling stumbled over the rosebushes and fell, thorns piercing through her skin. There was no end to these rosebushes, and it seemed like there never would be.

Suddenly, someone arrived at Meiling's side and held out a hand to her. Meiling gladly took it and was pulled upright by the stranger. Then, the stranger immediately slapped her across the face.

"IDIOT! You shouldn't have fallen for that! It's a dream, dumb face! Plus, even if she had found you, she wouldn't have cared about you in the first place!" The girl yelled in a voice much like her own.

Meiling stood there, dumbfounded, wondering why this girl was yelling at her. "Who are you?" Meiling asked.

"We've already established this! I'm Lie Meiling, your awesome future self, and you are Meiling, my ugly asshole self! Got that?" Lie Meiling shouted.

Meiling nodded, trying not to cry. This was so unfair! She didn't know what was going on or where she was or what happened. She didn't know why she couldn't speak to Sakuya, caress her face, or see her smile.

"What's happening?" Meiling ventured, attempting to get some information.

"Oh, nothing much. I've just hijacked your body so whenever you're awake, you can't do anything. You're just stuck here right now, in this same dream. I come here whenever you're asleep as well.

"You can't escape, either. The only way for you to do that would be for you to murder me, and I'm so much stronger than you," Lie Meiling boasted.

_Why did this have to happen? _Meiling thought to herself, wondering if the girl could read her thoughts.

"Because I got bored! Lady Remilia never lets me have fun or take a nap in the future," Lie Meiling pouted, answering Meiling's silent question.

"What about Sakuya?" Meiling asked her, hoping that they were together in the future.

"You know what? I think I'm going to tell you about what happens in the future. You're going to hate it, and I'll love seeing your little crying face. So sit down. This one's going to be long.

"You see, Sakuya and I-or Sakuya and you-were together for a very long time. We didn't think about how Sakuya would eventually get old and die because of her mortality. In fact, that's exactly what happened. Sakuya fell ill with a strange sickness that caused her to throw up and bleed out of her nose and eyes. She was so sick, and I cared for her every moment of my life, trying to hold onto her.

"Eirin suggested Hourai Elixir eventually. If Sakuya were to drink it, then she would become immortal, and we could live our lives together in peace. But it was too late. Sakuya died in my arms before I could tip the liquid down her throat.

"I grieved for days and days, until my usual attire became purple for my grief instead of the usual joyful green. I was so stupid; so careless, so into the love that I never paid attention to what was going to happen.

"So here I am. You're going to make Sakuya drink Hourai Elixir if you don't want to end up like me. Grieving for Sakuya. If you don't, then you'll make her suffer. Think carefully, dumbass, because you're not going to make the same mistake that I made. I won't let you," Lie Meiling finished.

Meiling sat there for a moment, shocked that everything Lie Meiling described would happen. She would have to pay close attention to Sakuya and her age. She would have to make Sakuya drink Hourai Elixir.

And then Meiling thought of something. "If this is what you wanted to tell me, then why did you hurt Sakuya?" Meiling asked.

"Because I knew that she would insert a sedative, and that would give me the chance to talk to you about this. When we wake up, Sakuya is going to make me kill a beetle, and I'm going to do it. Unless you've decided that you're going to let Sakuya die," Lie Meiling answered. "Don't you dare not agree to give Sakuya Hourai Elixir. Or else I'll make your life miserable."

"All right. I'll do it, but you have to kill the beetle," Meiling bargained.

Lie Meiling nodded. "Deal."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Meiling had another question. "So, why is your hair black? How'd it get that way? I mean did you dye your hair black because of the grieving?" Meiling asked the dark-haired girl.

Lie Meiling let out a half-hearted laugh. "Was I really this curious? Wow, I must've changed a lot over the grieving. Well, actually, this is natural. One day I woke up and I noticed that my hair was getting darker. I knew it was natural because sometimes things like this just happen," Lie Meiling replied.

Suddenly, a white vortex opened up behind Lie Meiling. "Got to go," she said. "Remember the plan, or else you die." Lie Meiling saluted to Meiling and then jumped into the vortex, the whiteness engulfing her and then disappearing.

"SAKUYA! SHE'S AWAKE!" Patchouli shrieked, pointing at Lie Meiling's eyes, which were opening.

Sakuya noticed it too, and then scooped Lie Meiling into her arms and carried her outside. _Gosh, Lie Meiling it HEAVY!_

Sakuya set Lie Meiling down on the ground outside, who was still groggy from her long slumber.

"Wha? Oh yeah. So where's this beetle I have to kill?" Lie Meiling asked Sakuya.

Sakuya stood there, dumbfounded. How had the dark-haired girl known that Sakuya would make her kill a beetle? Then again, the purple-clad girl _was _from the future.

"Over here," Sakuya said quickly. Maybe she would finally be united with Meiling again! She pointed to a small black beetle and led Lie Meiling over to it. "Please kill it," Sakuya ordered.

Lie Meiling shrugged and then stabbed her foot into the beetle. She held her foot there for about five minutes, and then lifted her foot off of the beetle. The front of her shoe was covered in bug-guts and the garden path also had bug-guts on it. The beetle twitched for a moment, and then it lay there, motionless.

Sakuya watched Lie Meiling for a second, wondering what would happen next. She had killed something; now what?

And then that's when it started to happen.

Lie Meiling's hair changed, going from jet-black to its usual red color. Her clothes changed too, going from purple to green. Lie Meiling turned around to look at Sakuya and smiled, her eyes turning orange because they were changing from red to green once more.

Sakuya grinned like a child on Christmas Day. Meiling was back! She threw her arms around the red-haired girl, standing on her tip-toes so she could kiss Meiling's face.

Meiling was smiling as well, and was hugging and kissing Sakuya back. She caressed Sakuya's hair and held onto Sakuya like there was no tomorrow.

Sakuya felt Meiling crane her neck down to Sakuya's ear. She felt Meiling's warm breath on her ear as she told Sakuya everything that she wanted her to know.

"Sakuya, you must drink the Hourai Elixir. You'll die if you don't. My future self was wearing purple because she was grieving her loss of you. I want us to live together forever, and the only way that can happen is if you become immortal like me.

"Oh, Sakuya, I've missed you so much. You don't know what it's like to be apart from you. I love you so much." Meiling kissed Sakuya's lips, their tongues battling inside of each other's mouths, not caring that Remilia and Flandre were watching them, side by side on the balcony.

(POV: Remilia)

"Flandre, look at them! They're so cute together! We must host a wedding soon~!" Remilia gushed in a girly voice.

Flandre nodded, smiling. "And we'll have a big feast for them! They'll be so happy together!" Flandre added. "They'll go on a honey-moon and watch movies together and go on dates! Oh, they're just so cute together! The gate-guard and the maid! So cute!"

_I wonder how Patchouli's dealing with Marisa. Maybe they'll get together someday if Reimu breaks up with Marisa, _Remilia thought. _But that's a small chance; the two have been friends for ages, and them being a couple just makes them closer. Poor Patchouli._

Remilia looked at Flandre, who was still watching Meiling and Sakuya. They were getting touchy now, and Meiling scooped Sakuya up in her arms and ran inside the mansion with her, laughing joyfully along with Sakuya.

Flandre slowly turned her head to look at Remilia. "What do you think they're doing?" Flandre asked Remilia.

"I think that only Eiki Shiki knows," Remilia said, smirking.

Flandre crept closer to her sister, their gazes interlocking. They looked deep into each other's eyes, red meeting red. And then they were kissing each other like lovers, not sisters.

Sakuya opened her eyes, not knowing where she was at first. Then she remembered: she was in Meiling's room. She was in her bra and underwear, nothing else.

She and Meiling hadn't undressed more than that though. They had only gotten undressed down to their bras and underwear, cuddled together, kissed, and talked to each other, telling each other how much they loved them.

Sakuya rolled over to her other side and saw Meiling sleeping there, her face pointed toward Sakuya's. She looked so peaceful there, sleeping, not knowing that Sakuya was staring at her in the darkness.

Sakuya moved closer to Meiling and put her head underneath Meiling's chin, her legs falling into place beside Meiling's. She kissed Meiling's cheek softly, and then closed her eyes once more.

"Good night, Meiling," Sakuya whispered.

Sakuya was surprised whenever Meiling responded. "Good night, Sakuya." Meiling laced her fingers into Sakuya's, and they both went back to sleep, comforted by each other's warmth.

Meiling opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Sakuya's sleeping face. She caressed it gently with the back of her hand.

_Today, I will get the Hourai Elixir and give it to Sakuya, that way we can live on in eternity. _Meiling heard her stomach growl. _And today, I will get something to eat._

Meiling crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Sakuya. She opened up her closet door and pulled out a new bra, underwear, and the rest of her usual clothing. She then went over to her nightstand and pulled her hat off of it. Meiling held it in her fingers for a moment, tracing her finger over the star on the hat with the characters for "Dragon" written on them.

Meiling had always been proud of being Chinese. She was glad that she could say that she was.

A loud knocking came on the door. Meiling jumped and looked over at Sakuya, who was opening her eyes. Sakuya was still in her bra and underwear!

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _Meiling scurried across the floor, crouching down to pick up Sakuya's clothing. She then threw the garments at Sakuya, hoping that she would get the message and put them on.

Meiling put on her hat and then opened the door a crack, giving Sakuya some privacy. Remilia and her little sister were standing there, big grins on their faces.

"So, Meiling," Remilia began. "How's Sakuya?"

Meiling blushed. "She's well. Today we're going to Eirin's so that Sakuya can drink Hourai Elixir and become immortal. Then we'll get to live together forever!" Meiling cheered.

The two vampires giggled. "So, when are you getting married? Are you two going to have kids?" Flandre gushed.

Meiling stared at them. "I don't know when we're getting married, but I hope it's soon. And we can't have kids, cause we're both-"

"NONSENSE!" Patchouli cut in suddenly. "Two girls can have a child if they want to. You need magic though, and you need to decide who's going to play the father and who's going to play the mother," Patchouli explained.

_Well, this is a bit awkward, _Meiling thought to herself, turning a deep red color.

Suddenly, Sakuya was at her side. The two were standing in the doorway side by side. Meiling got even redder when she realized that Sakuya had heard every word that they had said.

"Well, we hope to get married around Christmas time," Sakuya told the two vampires.

Remilia and Flandre screamed excitedly like little girls and jumped up and down.

"You're going to have the best wedding ever! There'll be cake, and music, and refreshments, and guests! And we'll host it next week at the Christmas party here at the mansion!" Remilia said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And then you'll go on a honeymoon! Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Flandre giggled, making kissing noises with her mouth.

"Oh, it'll be so romantic!" Remilia said, and then the two sisters ran off to plan the wedding.

Patchouli, Sakuya, and Meiling just kind of stood there in shock. The two sisters had never acted like this before. Something was going on.

"Uh, well, I, uh, better go eat some breakfast! And then I guess I'll…uh…get the Hourai Elixir," Meiling said quickly, and then ran down the hall, turned a corner, and then ran down the stairs.

Sakuya placed a plate in front of Meiling, smiling at the Chinese girl.

"Thank you, Sakuya-chan," Meiling said, and then gulped down her breakfast.

The two were going to go to Eirin's after breakfast and get the Hourai Elixir. Sakuya thought it would be pricy, so she decided to take 1,000,000¥ with her. Hopefully that would be enough.

"Ready?" Sakuya asked her lover, picking up the empty dish and placing it in the sink.

Meiling nodded, and the two set off for Eirin's, flying side by side to Eintei. The air was cold, which told the two girls that winter was falling upon the land and that soon the lake would be frozen over. It was December 17, and Christmas only one week and one day away.

The party was on December 24, and that was when Remilia and Flandre had said they'd have their wedding. It was very close to Christmas, which Sakuya liked very much. Meiling said that she was delighted that it was that close to Christmas.

They arrived at Eintei and their feet touched the ground. Immediately Reisen the rabbit greeted them.

"Greetings. Welcome to Eintei. How may I help you?" Reisen asked the maid and the gate-guard.

"Well…we were looking to buy some Hourai Elixir. Is there anyway that you can help us?" Meiling asked Reisen.

Reisen sighed. "Hourai Elixir. Why do you need it?"

"In the future, Sakuya gets sick and dies, and we want to be together and stuff…so…yeah," Meiling explained.

Reisen stood there for a while, not speaking. Then she sighed and nodded. "Follow me. I wonder if Eirin will agree to this." Reisen turned and walked up to Eirin's clinic with Sakuya and Meiling trailing behind.

"I wonder if Eirin will agree to this. Hopefully she will," Sakuya said to Meiling.

Meiling smiled. "Me too."

When Meiling and Sakuya walked in, they saw Eirin behind the counter of the clinic, filing away some papers. "Who is it?" Eirin called to Reisen with her back turned.

"Meiling and Sakuya. They want Hourai Elixir," Reisen answered.

The sound of paper rustling ceased from behind Eirin's counter. "Pardon me, Reisen, but did you say 'Hourai Elixir'?" Eirin asked with a shaky voice.

"Uh, yes Eirin, I said 'Hourai Elixir'. Is something wrong?" Reisen asked the doctor.

Eirin sighed. "Hourai Elixir." She turned around to look at Meiling and Sakuya, papers still in her hand. "Are you sure? If you drink Hourai Elixir, then you can't die. Ever. You live on forever and ever and watch the world slowly dwindle away," Eirin whispered. "You know who Mokou is, right?" Eirin asked the two.

They nodded, wondering why Eirin had brought Mokou up.

"Well," Eirin began. "She drank the Hourai Elixir and she can't die. Neither can Kaguya, except that's because she's from the moon. Neither of them can die, no matter how hard they try to destroy each other. Well, actually…they're not trying to kill each other anymore. In fact, they're a couple now.

"Sakuya, I want you to _really _think this through before you drink Hourai Elixir. You'll become immortal, like Meiling, and you two can live together forever. You'll feel so much younger, and you'll never age. But you can't die once you've drunk Hourai Elixir.

"Hourai Elixir takes an extremely long time to make. It takes about a month; that's plenty of time for you to get sick and die. I may actually have some in storage that you can have if you really want to follow through with this. I know that you don't want to cause each other grief by dying and stuff…but you need to decide whether or not you really want to follow through with this," Eirin finished. She turned around once more and put the remaining papers away.

Sakuya was launched into deep thought. _Not being able to die? But I'd still be with Meiling…arrgh! This is such a tough decision! I can't decide! Maybe I should ask Meiling what she thinks. I want to be with Meiling forever, but I think life would get repetitive. _

"Meiling," Sakuya whispered to the red-haired youkai. "Let's talk about this outside."

Meiling nodded. "Excuse us, Eirin. We'd like a moment," Meiling stated, and then walked outside with Sakuya in tow. She opened the bamboo door of Eirin's clinic and closed it behind her.

Sakuya followed Meiling to a quiet spot. "Meiling, I don't know if I want to do this. I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity, but I think life would get repetitive. What would we do?" Sakuya asked Meiling.

Meiling was silent for a moment. "Sakuya," Meiling began. "We would raise our kids and take care of the mansion."

Sakuya felt her face turn very, very, red. And then she had a massive nosebleed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"K-kids?!" Sakuya asked Meiling in shock, wiping the blood from her nose. "But we're both-wait, Patchouli told you something, didn't she?"

Meiling nodded, blushing. "Yes, she said it was possible."

"Oh…well, back to the Hourai Elixir…I'm going to drink it. I've made up my mind: I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children…if we have any…"

_Oh I just LOVE Sakuya! She's so brave, so talented, so beautiful, so daring…I love her so much! _Meiling thought to herself. "Then let's go tell Eirin and hope that she has some still in her storage."

The two walked back into Eirin's clinic holding hands. They closed the door behind them and went up to Eirin's clinic counter.

"Eirin," Meiling began. She looked at Sakuya, and then back at Eirin. "We've made up our minds. We'd like a dose of Hourai Elixir please."

Eirin sighed and then nodded. "I'll go look in my storage. If you're lucky, then I'll probably have some left over from what Mokou stole from me." Eirin went into another room and loud rustling noises sounded from it. Then a few clanging noises filled the air, causing Sakuya and Meiling to cringe at the disturbing noise.

Eirin emerged from the room holding a bottle of golden liquid and smiling. "Apparently, I have more than enough left," Eirin said, holding out the bottle to Sakuya. "Take this. Drink only half though; if you drank the whole thing then you'd throw up," Eirin explained.

Meiling reached into her pocket and dug out the 1,000,000¥ that Sakuya had told her to put in her pocket. She slid the yen onto the counter and nodded to Eirin. "Thank you so much!"

Eirin shook her head and pushed the yen back toward Meiling. "It's free. You two crazy kids go have fun!" Eirin called to them as they left Eintei.

"Thank you so much, Eirin!" Sakuya called to the doctor as they left for the mansion.

_Now I can live with Sakuya forever! Gosh, I love her!_

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

"TODAY'S THE DAY, SAKUYA! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" Flandre screamed, jumping on Sakuya's bed.

Sakuya groaned and pushed Flandre away. But then she realized: it was her wedding day! Sakuya pushed herself out of bed and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. Flandre and her big sister Remilia were standing side by side, grinning like devils.

"Sakuya, get ready! Today's your wedding day! The cake still has to be made-we hired a temporary chef to make your cake-and you'll get to wear a big poofy white dress and you'll get to walk down the aisle on a red carpet! Oh, you're going to love it, Sakuya!" Remilia squealed, giggling.

"And then it's kissy, kissy, kissy with Meiling!" Flandre gushed, making kissing noises with her mouth.

The two sisters jumped up and down like the excited children they were, high-fiving. Then they ran out of the room, singing, "Here comes the bride! All dressed in white!"

Sakuya shook her head, smiling. Suddenly, she put a hand up to her face. Somehow, it felt smoother, as though she were a child again. She certainly felt much younger, but she was still the same height and the same weight. _Must be the Hourai Elixir, _Sakuya thought to herself, smiling.

Sakuya got dressed in her usual maid's uniform and went down the stairs, only to be stopped by Flandre and Remilia holding a big poofy white dress like they had described.

"No, no! Get back into your room! You've got to get ready!" Remilia told Sakuya. Then the two Scarlet sisters followed Sakuya up to her room and closed the door behind them.

"Is Meiling getting ready too?" Sakuya asked Remilia, who was tugging a brush through her hair.

"Mm-hmm. Meiling is getting ready in her room. Patchouli and Koakuma are helping her," Remilia answered, pulling Sakuya's hair back into a bun. "Flandre, do you think we should put Sakuya's hair in a bun?" Remilia asked her sister, who was tending to Sakuya's nails.

Flandre looked up. "I think we should leave it down. It looks prettier that way I my opinion," Flandre responded.

Remilia took down the bun in Sakuya's hair and ran her fingers through it. "You're right; it does look _much_ better when it's down," Remilia commented.

Sakuya endured the two girls tugging at her clothing, leaving her in only a bra and panties. She turned red, but said nothing, because they were all girls. Plus, how would she get the dress on without help?

"Okay, Sakuya. Raise your arms up!" Remilia ordered.

Sakuya obeyed, raising her arms up so they were parallel with each other. Flandre stood on a chair and threw the dress over Sakuya's head. Remilia straightened the bottom and then asked Sakuya to put her arms down.

The two Scarlet sisters stood in front of Sakuya with observant expressions on their faces. "Hmmm…" They both grunted, studying Sakuya as though she were a hard puzzle to figure out.

"I say we apply some make-up, but not too much. Just a few skin enhancers and a small amount of blush," Remilia suggested.

"And some red lipstick as well!" Flandre exclaimed.

Remilia nodded. "Why the hell not? You stay here and try and get more ideas; I'll go grab a make-up box or something," Remilia told Flandre, and then opened the door and left the room.

Once the door had closed, Flandre's head swiveled around to look at Sakuya. "So, Sakuya…what did you do with Meiling that one night?" Flandre asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Sakuya blushed. "Well…we…uh…kind of just…you know…cuddled," Sakuya blurted out, not wanting to give the Scarlet Devil's little sister anymore information than that.

Flandre nodded. "Not quite getting touchy yet, are we?"

"Flandre! Little girls like you shouldn't say things like that!" Sakuya exclaimed in shock.

Flandre shrugged. "I'm 495 years old and I'm a fucking vampire. Remilia doesn't care what I say," Flandre protested.

Sakuya smiled. "Still, it's a bit disturbing."

Remilia knocked and then opened the door with Patchouli behind her. They entered and shut the door behind themselves, and then crossed the room over to Sakuya and Flandre.

"Patchouli is going to learn how to put make-up on Meiling. Is this okay with you, Sakuya?" Remilia asked the head maid.

Sakuya nodded her head. "I'm fine with it."

Patchouli smiled a bit and kind of stood nearby, watching Flandre and Remilia take out all different types of make-up. Sakuya watched as well, seeing how they were choosing mainly red colors for Sakuya.

When they had picked all their make-up, Remilia and Flandre started to apply it. "So, Patchouli. You see how we're putting the blush in the correct place? The correct place is right here, underneath her cheekbones," Remilia explained, poking Sakuya in the cheek.

"And you have to apply the lipstick gently. Don't put a lot on or else she'll look like she had an allergic reaction to something. Also, for the eye shadow, make sure that you choose the right color to match her eyes. Sakuya's eyes are blue, so that means we're going to use either purple or silver. I'm going to use silver to match her hair. Besides, I don't really think that purple is a good color for Sakuya.

"And see how we add in this weird lotion stuff? This is skin enhancer. It smells kind of weird. But it makes her skin look a lot healthier than it really is. No offense, Sakuya. Your skin is in good condition for an immortal human," Flandre finished, looking Sakuya's face over.

"She's immortal now?" Patchouli asked, shocked. "She drank Hourai Elixir, didn't she?"

Sakuya nodded. "In a different future…I…well, let's just say I got sick and died."

Patchouli nodded in an understanding way. "You and Meiling want to be together forever, so you drank the Hourai Elixir."

Sakuya nodded once more. "Right again," Sakuya replied.

"You got it now, right Patchy?" Remilia asked the mage.

"Yup. I should be able to apply the makeup to Meiling and show Koa how to do a few things," Patchouli answered, and then gathered herself to leave the room. Before she left, she paused in the doorway and turned back around to face Remilia, Flandre, and Sakuya. "By the way, you may need to consider telling the cook exactly what you want. She just can't seem to decide on a cake," Patchouli informed them, and then went back into Meiling's room.

Sakuya looked puzzled. "Uh, who's the chef?" Sakuya asked the two Scarlet sisters.

They giggled in response. "You won't believe us if we tell you," they said in unison.

"Come on, I'll believe you! Who's the chef?" Sakuya asked, dumbfounded. She rubbed her lips together, the unfamiliar lipstick feeling weird on her lips.

They laughed at her again. "Marisa is the chef."

Sakuya sat there for a moment, not sure if they had really just told her that Marisa was the chef. "Pardon me, but did you say 'Marisa'? As in, Marisa Kirisame, the witch who steals Patchouli's books?" Sakuya asked the two, bewildered.

"See? Told yah you wouldn't believe us!" The two exclaimed. "Oh, and you and Meiling need to pick the cake. I'll get Patchouli to being us a cookbook. Then you and Meiling can decide on a cake together."

"Okay," Sakuya said in response, not sure what to say. Remilia was planning such a big wedding for her and Meiling.

Flandre nodded, and then got up to get Patchouli. "I'm going to make Patchouli get the cookbook because maybe it'll bring her closer to Marisa or something. If that girl has a crush on Marisa, then we need to get her closer to the witch! Besides, even if she doesn't have a crush on Marisa, she still needs to make some more friends," Flandre explained. Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, what were you and Meiling doing that one night?" Remilia asked as soon as the door was closed.

_They asked the same question! No wonder they're sisters…_

"Your sister asked me the same question. We didn't do much, just kind of…cuddled…."

Remilia clasped her hands together in front of her. "You guys are just so cute~!" Remilia gushed, showing her little vampire fangs. "This is going to be the cutest wedding I've ever seen in my 500 years of life!"

Flandre entered the room again with a very tall Meiling behind her and a cookbook in her hands. Meiling was wearing a dress similar to Sakuya's and she wore her hat on her head, except it was white instead of green. She had her red hair down and silver eye shadow on, like Sakuya.

Sakuya gasped when she saw Meiling. "Meiling! You're beautiful!"

Meiling blushed. "Thanks. But not as beautiful as you," Meiling said in response.

Remilia looked like she was about to have a nosebleed from all the cuteness that was happening. "Where's Patchouli?"  
>"Well…uh…she decided that…she actually liked Koakuma all along. We kind of…let them…you know…" Flandre explained. "Marisa is actually pretty smart. Patchouli confessed to Marisa, and Marisa asked Patchouli if she wanted her to kiss her. Patchouli then realized that if you truly love someone, then you'd want to kiss them. And so when she saw Koa…well, let's just say that they got a little touchy and left the room. Pretty soon, we'll be planning another wedding!" Flandre gushed, giggling and showing her fangs.<p>

It kind of got silent except for Remilia and Flandre randomly laughing like little girls. After a while, they corrected themselves. "Pardon me, but so much romance hasn't happened in a while," Remilia sighed.

Sakuya nodded, understanding. "It's okay." Sakuya held out a hand for the cookbook. "Now, let's pick a cake."

Meiling slipped on long white gloves. It was almost time for the wedding. The party would start at 9:00 PM and end at midnight; so then Meiling and Sakuya could have some time to plan where they wanted to go for their honeymoon.

"Meiling! Hurry! Sakuya's ready!" Remilia called from outside the Chinese girl's room.

Meiling straightened her hat. She would be acting as the groom of the wedding, even though they were both girls. Sakuya said that she wanted to wear the veil, so Meiling had no other choice but to oblige. "Coming!"

Meiling leaped up from her bed and ran to the door, careful not to trip on her dress. She opened it, and saw Remilia and Flandre standing there. "Where's Sakuya?" Meiling asked them.

"She's waiting. You've got to get out there; people are waiting for you," Remilia told the youkai. "The Prismriver Sisters are playing tonight," the Scarlet Devil added.

Meiling nodded, and then ran to the ballroom, where she knew the wedding would be. She slowly walked up the aisle, avoiding the eyes of the people that were sitting in the crowd. She stood up in front of the crowd, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Meiling watched Marisa and Reimu by the punch bowl and the cake, talking in whispers, kissing occasionally. She noticed Patchouli and Koakuma sitting on the opposite side of the room, near the Prismriver Sisters, who were playing a classy jazz tune.

"REIMU! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Remilia yelled suddenly. Meiling turned around to see Remilia standing in the middle of the aisle, waiting for Sakuya to walk her up. Apparently, Reimu was supposed to be the priest.

Reimu kissed Marisa once more and then walked over to where Meiling was and stood on a podium that was provided for the wedding. She smiled shyly, and then watched as Sakuya walked down the aisle with Chen and Flandre carrying the end of her dress for her. They were acting as the brides' maids.

Meiling watched Sakuya walk gracefully down the aisle with a wedding song playing in the background. _Gosh, she's so beautiful, _Meiling thought to herself.

Sakuya made it to the middle of the aisle, where she met Remilia. Remilia took her hand and led her slowly up to where Meiling was, and then took a step back to stand a little behind Sakuya. Meiling lifted the veil from Sakuya's face. _This is the best day of my life. I love her so much._

The moon shown through the glass ceiling, making the chandelier shine. It was a full moon that night.

The wedding music stopped, and Reimu cleared her throat. "We all gathered here today to celebrate the unison of Meiling and Sakuya. Does anyone object to this marriage?" Reimu asked the crowd.

Silence. Except then Suika raised her hand. "I object," she hicc'd, "to this marriage!"

Everyone busted out laughing. Even Meiling, Sakuya, Reimu, and Marisa were laughing. You could count on Suika to be drunk during serious times.

The laughter died down. "No, seriously, do you object to this marriage?" Reimu asked the crowd once more.

Suika shook her head, smiling. "No, I is drunk, I doesn't know what's going on here," Suika slurred, smiling.

"Then, let's continue. Sakuya, do you promise to care for Meiling, during sickness and in health, and to love her and cherish her like she is the best thing in your life?" Reimu asked Sakuya.

The maid nodded. "I do," Sakuya said powerfully, saying it with such confidence that Meiling wasn't sure that she could match that confidence and beauty.

"And do you, Meiling, promise to care for Sakuya, during sickness and in health, and to love her and cherish her like she is the best thing in your life?"

Meiling took a deep breath and let it out. She knew what she wanted to say. "I do," Meiling promised.

"The rings," Reimu asked, motioning to Chen and Flandre. Flandre slipped Sakuya's ring onto her ring finger and Chen slipped Meiling's ring onto her ring finger. Meiling noticed Ran in the crowd, smiling like a mother at Chen. _I guess that's what Ran is to Chen. A mother._

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride," Reimu announced.

Meiling looked at Sakuya, and Sakuya looked back. Then Sakuya's lips were on hers; it felt like heaven to Meiling.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Marisa and Reimu were smiling, Remilia and Flandre were smiling yet crying, and the whole crowd seemed to be filled with smiling, clapping, and crying people. Even the Prismriver Sisters got emotional and started playing a happy tune, allowing a few tears to fall onto their instruments.

Then the crowd got up from their seats and the fairy maids carried the chairs away. The Christmas party had begun!

Meiling and Sakuya stayed together the whole time, not daring to leave the other's sight. Meiling toyed with the unfamiliar ring on her finger, not daring to take it off.

About halfway through the party, Reimu, Marisa, Suika, and Cirno were all staggering around the place, singing like drunken people and eating the cake.

"Hey, Meiling! Sakuya! Congrats on your _hic! _Marriage!" Marisa called from across the room. She then staggered over to where they were standing and bowed to them, taking off her hat.

"Thanks," Sakuya replied, blushing.

Meiling laced her fingers into Sakuya's, feeling the ring on her finger brush up against Sakuya's. Meiling felt so happy that day, relieved that she was finally united with Sakuya. She leaned her head over onto Sakuya's and rested in there, while Sakuya leaned into Meiling. They were sitting on a side-bench that was provided for the party, watching everyone dancing together to some Christmas music from the outside world that the Prismriver Sisters had learned how to play.

Patchouli was attempting to dance with Koa. Neither of them knew how, so they kept stepping on each other's feet. Yuyuko and Youmu were dancing as well, Yuyuko waltzing around with Youmu, who was blushing very hard. Yukari and Ran were dancing together. Both of them knew how to dance, but Ran's tails occasionally got in the way, so it was interesting to watch. Chen and Nazrin watched from the sidelines together, drinking punch and messing around like best friends. Remilia and Flandre were also on the sidelines, watching Sakuya and Meiling and making kissing sounds with their mouths. They giggled every time Sakuya and Meiling shifted their positions.

Meiling glanced around the room, looking for the miko and the witch. They were nowhere to be seen in the whole room; they had probably gotten touchy and ran off to a vacant room with a bed in it.

Soon, it was midnight, and Remilia and Flandre were walking around the room and waking some guests, thanking them for coming and showing them the door because they were too tired to get there on their own. Meiling and Sakuya were wide-awake though, and were ready to plan their honeymoon. Unless the vampires already had something planned. _They probably do, _Meiling thought, smiling.

"Meiling~! Sakuya~! Time to plan your honeymoon~!" Remilia giggled, showing her fangs once more.

"I hope she doesn't go overboard, like she did with the wedding," Sakuya whispered into Meiling's ear.

Meiling nodded in agreement. She had enjoyed the wedding, but she thought that Remilia and her sister had gone a _little _overboard.

They crossed the large ballroom over to where the two vampires, Patchouli, and Koa were standing. Remilia and Flandre were smiling so big that they were showing their fangs; Patchouli was smiling and blushing (Meiling thought it was because Koakuma was holding her hand); Koakuma was holding Patchouli's hand and grinning.

"So, where do you want to go? How about the beach? Or a road trip? Ooh! I know!" Remilia exclaimed.

"What is it?" Flandre asked her sister with an excited grin on her face. "Where do you think they should go?"

Remilia giggled like the Scarlet Devil she is. "Well," Remilia said slowly, letting Flandre's excitement rise. "How about," Remilia paused, and then continued, "A RESORT!" Remilia shrieked.

"A REOSRT! A RESORT! REMILIA, THAT'S PREFECT!" Flandre cried, cheering.

_Uh-oh, _Meiling thought as the two sisters turned to face them.

"You wanna stay in a resort? Hmmmm?" Remilia asked Meiling and Sakuya.

"Uh, well, I guess if Meiling wants-"

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! You'll stay in a resort! You'll leave tomorrow morning and then you'll go to Yukari's and ask her to take you to the best resort she knows of! She'll have to take you! And then you two can spend a week at the hotel and see stuff in the outside world! You'll love it!" Remilia exclaimed, not letting Sakuya finish her sentence.

"Now, you two need to get off to bed! You have a big day tomorrow!" Flandre told them, waving them off to their rooms with her hand.

Meiling took Sakuya's hand and led her up the staircase to their rooms. She then pushed open the door to Sakuya's room and closed it behind them. She wanted nothing more than to get in bed with Sakuya and go to sleep with her arms wrapped around the maid.

Sakuya took off Meiling's dress, leaving her in only a bra and underwear. Then Meiling took off Sakuya's dress, so that Sakuya matched Meiling's clothing. The two climbed into Sakuya's bed, half-naked, and turned out the light, snuggling up together underneath the covers.

They didn't even have the chance to close their eyes before Remilia knocked on the door and threw some day-clothes in there. "For tomorrow," Remilia said, and then closed the door once more, leaving the gate-guard and the maid in the darkness.

REMILIA'S POV:

"Patchy! You and Koa will be going with them tomorrow," Remilia called to the mage in the library.

Patchouli came up behind Remilia. "But it's their honeymoon. We can't interfere," Patchouli protested.

"Not to spy on them! You're going there with Koa because you need to get out more," Remilia told Patchouli.

Patchouli shrugged. "Okay. How long will we be staying?" Patchouli asked the Scarlet Devil.

Remilia grinned. "As long as you want."

Flandre appeared behind Remilia. "Onee-sama, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" Flandre asked her older sister.

"Sure. Good luck with Koa, Patchy!" Remilia called to the purple mage as she left the room.

Remilia followed her little sister down the mansion stairs and out the door to the front garden. She wondered what her little sister wanted.

Flandre led Remilia to a fountain that Meiling had built a long time ago and sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking down at the water. Her jeweled wings shined in the moonlight, causing them to glow brightly. Flandre was looking down into the water, but there was no reflection, sense vampires don't have reflections.

Flandre looked up at her sister Remilia, how was sitting beside her.

"So, Flandre. What did you want to talk to me about?" Remilia asked her younger sister.

Flandre didn't say anything for a long time. Then she reached up and brushed the hair out of Remilia's face. Flandre stared into Remilia's eyes, not saying a word.

Suddenly, Remilia felt Flandre's lips on hers, but didn't struggle or pull away from her. Instead, Remilia leaned in closer to Flandre, wrapping her wings around them. She poured her heart into the kiss, caressing Flandre's face as she parted Flandre's lips with her tongue.

After a while, they pulled away from each other, gasping for breath.

"Onee-sama," Flandre began. She kissed her sister quickly on the lips and then pulled away slightly from Remilia. "I love you," Flandre said to her sister.

Remilia was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up. "How?"

Flandre kiss Remilia again. "Not like a sister," Flandre decided. "More like…like how Meiling and Sakuya love each other, I guess," Flandre told Remilia.

Remilia blushed and then kissed Flandre once more. She loved her sister just the same.

Sakuya sat up in bed and looked over and Meiling's sleeping form. It was about 2:00 in the morning, and Sakuya had randomly woken up in the middle of the night.

"Meiling? Are you awake?" Sakuya asked her new wife.

Meiling grunted and rolled over to look up at Sakuya. "Yes. Can't sleep?" Meiling asked Sakuya.

Sakuya nodded, and Meiling held open her arms for Sakuya to snuggle into. Sakuya submitted into Meiling and kissed her on the chin. "I love you so much," Sakuya whispered after a while, wondering if Meiling had already gone back to sleep.

"I love you more," Meiling whispered back, and then Sakuya closed her eyes, feeling warm inside because of her love for Meiling and because of how safe she felt in Meiling's arms.

The moonlight shone through the window, and was occasionally blocked by two certain vampire's wings. But Meiling and Sakuya didn't mind at all. They had each other.

~END~

**So, what'd y'all think? I'm going to make a sequel of course, but it's not going to get insane, if you know what I mean. It's going to be M rated (a little sexual content here and there) but it'll still be Meiling x Sakuya ****.**

** Meiling x Sakuya is one of my favorite pairings. I think I might also do some of my other favorites, like Ran x Yukari, Yuyuko x Youmu, Reimu x Marisa, and Koakuma x Patchouli. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that it was a good story. I hope I can start writing a sequel soon. **


End file.
